yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiba Land grand opening
The Kaiba Land grand opening was the opening ceremony of the first Kaiba Land, which was in Domino City. Kaiba Land was not scheduled to open until three days after the ceremony. Only certain children were invited to the opening ceremony, where they could view and take part in the attractions for free. Events Day before Kaiba Land contained the hidden attraction, Death-T, which was Kaiba's tool to exact revenge on Yugi for an earlier defeat. Kaiba invited Yugi and his friend Jonouchi to his mansion the night before, saying that they would be his special guests at the grand opening. Jonouchi and Yugi still felt that the two of them had been brought there against their will and were forced to stay. Kaiba's brother Mokuba even tried to kill them in his Russian Roulette Dinner game. Secretly, Kaiba also kidnapped Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku. Opening Yugi and Jonouchi were surprised by how much the children at the ceremony praised Kaiba. After learning that certain children had been invited free of charge, they considered that they may have misjudged Kaiba and he really wasn't so bad. However after the interruption, Yugi thought that there were two faces to Kaiba and wondered which one was the real one. Yugi, Jonouchi and the other children played video games and went on 3D simulator rides, where they saw lifelike monsters that looked real. Interruption After the guests were let inside Kaiba Land, the former right hand man of Kaiba's adoptive father, Gozaburo, interrupted the celebration. He accused Kaiba of taking control of KaibaCorp by killing the former CEO, by driving him to suicide. He then called Kaiba the devil incarnate. Kaiba had his men take the intruder away. Kaiba then explained to Yugi and Jonouchi that there are rumors concerning his father's death, but he claimed to have had nothing to do with it and believed his father died in peace knowing Kaiba would take over for him. Sugoroku and Kaiba's Duel Kaiba faced Sugoroku in a a game of Duel Monsters in front of a large audience. Kaiba simulated the Shadow Game effects of his last Duel with Yugi by using Solid Vision to make the monsters played seem lifelike. The Solid Vision monsters were too much for Sugoroku's nerves and Kaiba overpowered Sugoroku's one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with his own three copies. When Sugoroku lost, Kaiba simulated the "Experience of Death" Penalty Game by having Solid Vision monsters terrorize Sugoroku. Kaiba explained that it takes ten minutes for the simulation to drive an average person insane and would only stop it this time if Yugi agreed to face the park's hidden attraction, Death-T. Yugi agreed to face Death-T and his grandpa was released, although he needed to be taken to the hospital. Honda and Jonouchi, who were present decided to accompany Yugi and also brought Honda's baby nephew Johji. Death-T Yugi and his friends faced a series of stages, designed to kill Yugi. They were accompanied by Anzu in the first stage, who was working at Kaiba Land, having been employed by someone who didn't know she was Yugi's friend. In the final stage, Dark Yugi defeated Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters and inflicted the "Mind Crush" Penalty Game on him. References Category:Events